


Value Within

by Mafief



Series: The Marylebone Monthly Illustrated [13]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 13:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mafief/pseuds/Mafief
Summary: Gary the grasshopper tries to understand the human custom of wearing jewelry.Written for holmes_minor prompt to "pick a precious stone or metal and an animal as well, and then include them in your story."





	Value Within

_The courageous and dashing grasshopper scaled the impossibly sheer cliffs with a fearlessness matched only by his determination. These legendary cliffs have driven the unworthy into overwhelming insanity —_  
  
Gary cried out as he plummeted and landed on a pile of discarded newsprints and aggravated his slowly healing injury.   
  
Watson stopped his writing upon hearing Gary’s cry and peered over his desk to see a grasshopper slowly limping back to the desk leg. Watson scooped up the bug and placed him on his desk closest to the window. “There you go. You need to remember to take it easy - you are still healing.”  
  
“I know, but I was caught up in my new narrative about exploring my current surroundings,” explained Gary. To hide his embarrassment, he pulled down his antenna and started cleaning it. Watson returned to his writing leaving him to his grooming.   
  
His grooming regiment has increased ever since he was swept to London by the wind. The city was dirty compared to his grassy meadow with the pool. Gary turned his head to start grooming the other antenna when a glitter caught his compound eyes.   
  
With an antenna still under his foot, he asked “What’s this?”  
  
“Jewelry recovered from one of Holmes’ latest case. The own should be arriving shortly to retrieve it.”   
  
Abandoning his grooming, Gary crawled over to the necklace. On a gold chain was a blue jewel about the size of him. It sparkled in the sunlight that was spilling over the desk. The sight reminded him of spring days when he would hang on a reed and watch the sunlight sparkle on the water. Gary wondered why humans would wear it because he hasn’t seen this type of jewelry on Holmes or Watson. Maybe the humans ate it after presenting it to a potential mate, so he tried to nibble it.   
  
Gary spat out, “This is inedible!”   
  
Watson put down his pen and chuckled. “Jewelry is not for eating; it’s for wearing.”  
  
Gary touched the gold chain and the cool metal gave him a shiver. “How will this keep her warm or covered?”  
  
“No, no, it is worn for decoration because people think it is pretty.”  
  
“Oh! Some of my American relatives have very colorful wings and their females swoon over the flashiest. She must be wearing it to attract a mate.”   
  
“She already has a mate, well, a husband.”  
  
Gary ran a leg over his compound eyes. “Then she doesn’t need this anymore.”   
  
“It is a family heirloom. For her, the object is of importance because it holds sentimental value.”  
  
Gary considered this for a moment because keeping objects for sentimental reasons was another behavior that was unfamiliar to grasshoppers. They held attachments to their homes and stories. Before he could question Watson further, the bell sounded thus ending their talk.   
  
“Up you go,” Watson said. “Remember to stay out of sight. We wouldn’t want to startle her and have you accidentally squished.”


End file.
